The Invitation
by FullMoonLuver09
Summary: A little Taang in the last chapter with a little Zutara hint hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hope you enjoy

Hope you enjoy! This is my first story.

The Invitation

Chapter 1

As Toph Bei Fong hurried to get to her locker so she wouldn't have detention. She heard someone call her name,"Hey Toph, how's it going?" "Hey Aang, I'm good how about you?" Asks Toph"Same here" Said Aang. "Oh before I forget I was wondering if you wanted to come over Saturday. My parents were going to have a barbecue and they told me that I could invite some of my friends. "I guess I can, I'll have to check with my parents. Are Katara, Sokka, and Teo coming?" asks Toph "Yeah Sokka's bringing his girlfriend Suki, and Teo's bringing his dad with him" replies Aang. "Ok I'll ask my parents. I better go, talk to you tomorrow" says Toph as she leaves. "Ok" replies Aang.

Later that day….

"Hey mom can I go to Aang's Saturday?" asks Toph at dinner. "He's having a barbecue"

"I don't see a problem, do you dear?" "Neither do I we'll drop you off on the way to dinner" replies her dad as they go back to their food. "Thanks dad".

Next day….

"Hey Aang "says Toph at lunch"Hey Toph" says Aang "My parents said it was fine. What time should they drop me off?" asks Toph "Umm about 6:00 should be fine, oh and bring a bathing suit if you want to swim" says Aang unknowingly. "Hello! Earth to Aang I'm blind I can't see in the water so I can't swim" says Toph while waving her hand in front of her eyes. "Oh yeah I forgot you're so good at everything I forgot that you couldn't see in the water, sorry" says Aang as he shrugs and grins sheepishly at the floor.

"Its ok my parents never would let me learn anyway" replies Toph as she goes back to eating. "Well…Hey you could come over one Saturday and I could teach you" says Aang hopefully. "Maybe but I doubt my parents would let me come without an excuse since I'm so helpless" replies Toph sarcastically. "Well. I'll see you tomorrow at 7:00 ok? Says Aang as they go back to school.

Hope you enjoyed I'll have the second chapter soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here's the second chapter enjoy

Okay here's the second chapter enjoy!

Chapter 2

The Barbecue

Saturday at the barbecue….

Toph's dad's car pulled up to the house at 7:00 that evening.

"We'll come pick you up when were done with supper, ok?" asked Toph's dad.

"Ok see you later" Toph waves at her parents as they leave and heads for the back yard where she hears everyone and feels for her friends vibrations and soon smiles as she feels one of her friend's. "Hey Katara"

"Hey Toph when did you get here?" asked her friend.

"My parents just now dropped me off" replied Toph absently as she searched for her friend "Where's Aang?"

"He was with Sokka at the pool" and points in the direction of the pool.

"Ok. Thanks" and just as she was almost about to the pool she heard someone call her name.

"Hey Toph, when did you get here?" asked Sokka as he ran up to her.

"My parents just dropped me off. Where's Suki, I would have thought that she would be with you" asked Toph just a little bit curious that the brown haired girl would leave his side.

"She was here but she started to feel sick and then said something about bad sushi and she would see me Monday" Sokka shrugged as if he couldn't understand it.

"Well when you talk to her tell her I said that I hope she feels better"

"Thanks I will"

"Well where's Aang?" asked Toph as she felt for his light footsteps.

"Oh he's talking to the new guy in the neighborhood at the food table" Sokka replied and then said something about going to the pool and left.

_Ok where is the food table?_ Toph thought to herself as she felt for something resembling a table _aha there it is._

"Hey Aang"

"Hey Toph" says Aang as he turns around,"How's it going?"

"Good you?" replied Toph as she came to a stop where the two boys were talking.

"I'm good. Oh Toph this is Zuko he's new to the college that Sokka, Suki, and Katara go to" says Aang and points to the guy who smiles "Zuko this is Toph"

_He seems ok a little shy_ thought Toph"Hey so you moved into the house next to mine huh?

"Yeah me and my uncle just moved in last week" replied Zuko.

"Have you met Katara and Sokka they live on your right"

"Yeah I met Sokka because he and his dad were talking to my uncle"

"Well just give it time you'll meet her. Sokka will make sure of that" replied Aang while Toph laughed.

"Well I'm going to go to the pool if someone asks for me" and just as he was about to walk away SOMEONE called his name.

"Zuko hey man how's it going?" Sokka asked as him and Katara came up to the group.

"Good you?" replied Zuko as he turned around and stood there staring at Katara.

"Oh Zuko this is my sister Katara. Katara this is Zuko he's the guy I was telling you about"

"Hey Sokka said you had a pretty cool skateboard" _to bad he didn't tell me you were cute_

"did he tell you that we **both** have skateboards or did he tell you that **he** had one?"

"He told me that he had one and that his sister liked to play soccer" replied Zuko who had stopped staring at her but was staring at the ground that was under her feet.

"Well maybe you could come over one day we have practically a hole skating park in our yard" said Katara hopefully.

"Maybe well I better go" _before I embarrass myself from staring at you he never said that you were__** that**__ cute _thought Zuko as he walked off.

"He seems nice…but he seems to not do good with people" stated Katara as they watch him leave.

"He was fine earlier and then when you walked up he…well...clamed up" said Aang a little bit confused "well I see my dad so it must be time to eat"

And as they walk past the pool blue and gold eyes met. 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm a MAJOR zutara and taang fan so I just had to add a little zutara hope you enjoy

I'm a MAJOR Zutara and Taang fan so I just had to add a little Zutara hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3

Friday Come Soon

Ring, ring, ring "Hello?" asked the person on the other line.

"Hey Katara what are you doing?"

"Nothing much Aang what are you doing?" asked Katara just a little bit curious of why her friend would be calling.

"Nothing listen I was wondering if you could give me some advice?

"I guess….what kind of advice?" asked Katara nervously.

"Well see I like this girl and I don't know if she likes me or not and I want to ask her out how should I?" said Aang while he thought _I hope she doesn't ask who_.

"Well…I would ask who but I doubt you would tell me so minus that I would just ask her you'll never know if you don't try." replied Katara while she thought _I bet I know who. I bet it's a certain blind girl that we all know and love._

"Ok thanks Katara I appreciate it."

"Well hope it goes good with asking To- I mean the **girl** out."_ whew that was close I almost said Toph._

"Well bye."

"Bye"

At Katara"s house…

"Katara who was that?" asked Sokka as he and Zuko, who after a lot of persuasion had agreed to come try their skateboard ramp, stopped skateboarding.

"Oh it was Aang" replied Katara distantly.

"What did he want?" asked Sokka as he threw a Pepsi to Zuko, who caught it one-handed.

"Oh he wanted advice on something?"

"What did he want advice on?" asked Zuko.

"I'm not telling. You guys will laugh at me!" replied Katara as she pushed him off the counter as they went back outside.

Later that day at Aangs house…..

_You can do this; you can do this_ Aang chanted to himself for what seemed like the 100th time that evening. _Just pick up the phone, dial the number, and ask her. The worst that could happen is that she hangs up on you oh wait that really helped._ Thought Aang to himself as he took his advice and dialed the number ring, ring, "Hello?"

"Hey" answered Aang relived that Toph had answered the phone.

"What's up?"

"Uh…nothing much I just wanted to ask you something." _ok just breathe Aang._

"Ok. What is it?"

"Uh…would you like to go out with me Friday?" asked Aang in one breathe.

"You mean…like a date?

"Yeah a date"

"Yeah sure, what time will you be here?" asked Toph calmly even though she was about to scream in excitement.

"How about 7:00?"

"Ok I'll be ready" _What am I going to wear?_

"Well bye"

"Bye"

_Well that went well _Aang smiles to himself and laughs at how nervous he had been and would have laughed harder had he known that Toph was doing the exact same thing.


End file.
